Iron Demon Shiro
by animationwrestlingfan101
Summary: Iron demon Shiro D. Kirigaya bounty hunter turned pirate watch as he travels with the strawhats and see what the future may hold." (oc x harem
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone Animationwrestlingfan101 here with stigma13 with another story with One Piece with our OC Shiro Kirigaya enjoy and Disclaimer we own Nothing except our OC and his devil fruit thanks and enjoy!**

Bold **\- text  
"**Bold **"normal talking  
(** _Bold_ **)-thoughts  
**

 **Iron Demon Shiro Ch 1**

" _In the east blue there lived a maid Mark well what I do say!  
In the east blue here lived a maid  
And she was a mistress of her trade  
I'll go no more a-roving with you fair maid!"  
_

Across the calm sea there was a small boat with one sail sailing across the ocean with only one person on board. A man with black hair wearing a dark tattered top with a red wrapping cloth wrapped around his torso and arms. He also wears a pair of jeans with a utility pockets and belt paired with black boots and gloves. Behind him is a black coat with silver fur trimmings on the neck and sleeve edges. He was staring at the wide sea looking for the next town as he kept on sailing and singing a song **(1)**.

" _A roving, a roving  
Since roving's been my ru-i-in  
I'll go no more a roving  
With you fair maid!"  
_

He reached at his coat pocket and took out a piece of paper rolled up and as he unrolled it showed the face of clown with a big red nose ruining the image he had and it read.

 **Wanted**

 **Dead or Alive**

 **Buggy The clown**

 **15,000,000 Beri**

 **Last known location: Orange Town**

He then put the paper back and looked at his log pose to see how far he is to the town.

"I shouldn't be too far from that town now the winds look calm right now." The man said as he kept on sailing until he saw a island with a town. He took out his spyglass and was able to see two things a town with the words "Orange Town" and a pirate ship with the sails having the image of a skull with a big red nose and an elephant for a figurehead.

"Well looks like I found the place. Time to go to work." The man said as he opened the sails and went towards the town. As he arrived he also saw a small boat tied around the port so he tied his a few spaces away as he stood on the town and began his search. As he looked around he saw no one around the town as he saw buildings there but no one around. As he kept on walking he heard someone running and saw an orange haired girl running away from a group of pirates heading his way. Then a figure came out of the sky and it was a teenager with a straw hat with a smirk on his face.

"What happened just now was awesome." The boy said as everyone stood confused as the girl resumed running and saw a man with a massive coat an idea came into her mind as he grabbed the boy by his neck as they ran past him with a smirk on her face.

"Hey boss glad to see you two here think you can manage them thanks." The girl said as she left the boy and him with the rest of the pirates came at them with blades at the ready.

"Hey she got away." A pirate said as he tried to get her but the rest stopped him.

"No it's alright we have her boss now we can deal with him." The pirate said as they were prepared to attack. The man heard a grumble and saw that it was the boy with the straw hat getting hungry.

"Hey do you know anywhere good to eat?" The boy said as he looked at the man with the coat.

"How should I know I just got here?" The man with a coat said as the pirates began to stab them one tried to attack the boy with a hat but only took his hat away.

"See he's not that-" The pirate tried to say only for him to get punched in the face as they saw the boy's arm expand as the other two went towards the other guy.

"Now die fool." One pirate said as they were about to stab him with their blades as the guy stood still.

 **SNAP!**

Their swords ended up being broken and then the two were met with two hard punches knocking them out cold as they all heard something crack from the two pirates.

"Well that was easy now would you mind telling me what exactly is going on." The man looked up and saw the girl from before looking at them from on top of a building. He then turned around and saw the guy staring at him with eyes.

"That was awesome you should totally join my crew." The boy said as he gave him a blank look.

"No. Now you start talking who are you." He said as the girl came down the roof.

"I am just a thief who steals from other pirates the names Nami what's your guys names?" Nami said as the boy with the strawhat looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Names Monkey D. Luffy the next king of the pirates." Luffy said as the girl then gave him a glare which the man noticed.

"You can call me Greed, Greed the Avaricious." Greed said with his own smirk he then saw Luffy fall to the ground in agony.

"I just remember I am still so hungry." Luffy said as Nami sighed as she walked near them.

"Well since you two helped me might as well show you all where we can eat." Nami said.

"Really let's go then." Luffy said as they walked to the nearest place to eat. Greed took a closer look and saw not one person in miles.

"Care to explain why there are no people in this town." Greed asked Nami as they stopped at a random house in town. They went in and Luffy quickly began eating what's on the fridge.

"The reason why no one is here because of captain Buggy ever since he arrived he used the town as a playground." Nami said as Greed pulled out an apple and began to eat it.

"So you're just a thief then." Luffy said as he kept on eating.

"No I just steal from people who deserve it and those are pirates and soon I will get a hundred million berries and with this map it will help me a lot more." Nami said as she showed Greed a map as she hid it in her shirt.

"So you're a navigator." Luffy said as Nami smiled.

"Best one you will ever meet." Nami said with smile on her face as she pointed to herself.

"Then why don't join our crew as our navigator I been looking for one." Luffy said as Nami said

"No. And with what you said you must be a pirate." Nami said as she glared at Luffy and Greed.

"Don't look at me I am not a pirate." Greed said as he kept on eating the apple.

"I am, I made a promise to the guy who gave me this hat that I would make the best crew and be one of the greatest pirate so come on be our navigator."

"I said no." Nami said as she and Greed stared at the window still looking for them.

"Well this is where I take my leave." Greed said as he left the two while grabbing a tangerine.

"Where are you going?" Nami said as Greed opened the door as he smirked at her leaving her to blush a bit.

"Going out for a hunt." Greed said as he closed the door and began to look around the town a bit more. The more he walked around the more he saw more of the town buildings being destroyed.

"How many lives these have cost for all of this." Greed said as he saw a dog taking care of a shop. He walked close to it but then the dog began to growl at him.

"Calm Chouchou he won't do you anything wrong." A man in armor appeared who looked old and only has a spear for a weapon.

"My name is Boodle I am the mayor of this town explain why you are here." Boodle asked Greed.

"I am a bounty hunter looking for Buggy and wondering how long has the town been like this." Greed asked as the mayor explain more as to what happen until the sound of a cannon blew off as one side of the town was destroyed.

"What was that?" the mayor said as they heard a laugh from behind them. They saw a man with his hair was shaped like a teddy bear and a white fur shirt with blue pants and a yellow sash. He was riding a massive lion with green fur and a purple mane with scarlet red sclerae growling at them.

"Must be captain buggy's power ball attack shame it didn't hit this shop when it did. I am beast tamer Mohji and this Richie and you will suffer by our hands." Mohji said as the lion roared.

"Really cause you two trash look like nothing but a morning's workout for me but hey you can try if you want." Greed said with a smirk on his face making Mohji growl.

"You will pay for that Richie attack." Mohji said as the lion began to run towards him while Greed just stood there with his smirk on his face still holding his stance.

"What are you doing run." the mayor said to Greed.

"Just calm down." Greed said as the lion went to bite him.

 **CRACK!**

The lion began to cry in pain as his teeth began to fall out causing his rider to fall of him right at Greeds foot. Mohiji looked up and saw only one glaring red eye looking staring at him until he saw him raising his fist.

"Please mercy." Mohji said as Greed smirked at him showing fangs from his mouth as some sort of creature.

"Whats mercy." Then he came in contact with his face and knocked him out cold. Greed then turned around and smiled at the mayor as the mayor had his face pale as white.

"Wha-what are you?" the mayor asked as he walked back to him.

"As I said before I am a bounty hunter looking for his next prey." Greed said as he looked at the sky to see where the damage was sent and saw that it lead towards the ship he saw when he got here.

"Well it's time for me to collect my prey." Greed said as he began to walk towards the ship as he arrived in front of the ship they heard a massive group of people laughing like they were having a party.

"We did it we managed to injure pirate hunter Zoro." A pirate yelled out as Greed stopped and continued to listen as the pirates kept on screaming out loud.

"Not just that we managed to capture his captain and the girl as well let's cheer for captain Buggy." A pirate said as Greed resumed to walk towards the ship.

 **Scene Change**

Luffy was not in a good condition as of right now. He was tied up and in a cage with Nami as well as they saw Zoro injured on the ground as they saw buggy moving his body parts around laughing like crazy with daggers in his hands.

"Ha ha ha with the power of the chop-chop fruit nothing will stand in my way as I enter the grand line and now I will take you and boost my reputation as a pirate now prepare to die." Buggy said as he was about to kill him.

"Now die!" Buggy said as he was about to kill him.

"Really Zoro this is how you go out." Everyone stopped as everyone heard the sound of someone getting on board. Zoro looked up and saw Greed there looking at him.

"Then again you always thought you could take on anyone with just three swords." Greed said as everyone looked at him as he took a mug and began to drink from it.

"Sh-Sh-Shiro!" Zoro said as all the pirates began to move back in terror as Buggy dropped his knives with his eyes wide open and his mouth open wide.

"It's IRON DEMON SHIRO!" Buggy yelled out as Luffy and Nami looked confused.

"Shiro? I thought his name was Greed." Luffy said as Buggy began to talk.

"Iron demon Shiro is one of best bounty hunters in all the blues some say he was able to take down a whole pirate ship on his own with no weapons." Buggy said as Shiro began to talk towards Buggy.

"Greed is a fake name he goes around with while looking for pirates in towns." Zoro said as he tried to stand but couldn't.

"Now that the introductions are over time to come and get what I came for and for what you did to this town." The now known Shiro said as looked at Buggy as he began to panic a little.

"Wai-wait I wasn't the one who did all this lets calm down now." Buggy said trying to cover himself up.

"Of course it wasn't you captan it was one of your buggy balls who did it." A pirate said as Buggy began to cry as Shiro looked at him and Buggy thought he can save himself as Shiro began to crack his knuckles as he glared at him.

"hey wait a minute let's calm down a bit how about this I let you have half of my treasure and be my first mate what do you say (he gulps) pal" Buggy said as Shiro closed his eyes.

"That sound nice but you sealed your fate when you destroyed the city and the memories these people have." Shiro says and buggy begins to panic while waving his hands around in panic.

"Hey wait." Buggy yells at him.

 **Insert Fairy Tail Main theme**

" **Iron Dragon's Club!** " Shiro yells out as his arm turned into a iron club and hits him in the face knocking him out as Buggy was sent out of his ship and into a building. Everyone saw this and everyone lost their voices as the club began to turn back into his hand.

Luffy had the biggest smile in his face as he saw this and Shiro broke the cage letting the two out.

"I seriously mean it I want you to join my crew." Luffy said as he ran towards him.

"He beat him with one punch not even that but a club." Nami said as she saw Shiro helping Zoro out.

"Thats his power he can turn into his hands into clubs but that's as far as I know." Zoro said as Shiro gave him to Luffy.

"So you're a devil fruit user cool." Luffy said.

"Yeah now if you excuse I got a pirate to catch." Shiro said as they saw him jump towards the knocked out clown as he grabbed his hands and put them on his back.

 **Theme End**

" **Iron Cuffs."** Shiro said as he used his hands to turn into a pair of iron cuffs and began to carry him back to his boat.

"Now what are you going to do now?" Nami asked as she saw him grabbing some food into his bag.

"First turning him in and get my money after that I am going after my next target." Shiro said as he grabbed an tangerine.

"And whos your next target?" Nami said as she leaned at his ship's mast as Shiro gave a smirk to her.

"My a certain fishman with a long saw nose who's stayed at the islands of Conomi for too long and I heard there's a marine base who hasn't done a thing and things like people who aren't doing a thing pisses me off." Shiro finished with a glare as he kept on loading things he saw Nami having her eyes wide open and was trying not to cry as she lowered her head covering her face. But Shiro saw this and jumped on his boat.

"And you can count your soul that I will kill him and make the people live in peace." Shiro said as he was about to set sail he was stopped as Luffy came and asked him one more time.

"Come on Shiro join my crew please." Luffy said as Shiro smiled at him.

"How about this I'll join your crew when if I ever get bored or until we meet again until next time good luck to you all." Shiro said as he began to move farther from their sights as.

 **Timeskip**

It has been a few days Shiro managed to capture Buggy the clown as Shiro kept on sailing to turn buggy in. soon Buggy soon woke up and saw nothing but ocean and saw that he was tied up and cuffed. He demanded to know who did this and as soon as he saw Shiro giving him a cold glare and that was able to shut him up or that Shiro was about to throw his body in the ocean if he didn't stay quiet. He soon found a News coo seagull and bought a newspaper and as he read he was surprised on what he read. He read that Dracule Mihawk was around the east blue and defeated a swordsman with three swords.

"So Zoro finally found him but lost can't be surprised though the east blue is the weakest of the four blue seas I bet all but two of his swords are broken now." Shiro said to himself as he kept on sailing finding the town he was looking for. A few hours passed as he was eating a tangerine as he remembered the girl with orange hair and her reaction as he said about Arlong.

"Well seems I got more than just beating a fish around." Shiro said as Buggy moved his head as he was also reading the paper.

"Well Mihawk is one the 7 warlords of the sea of course I should have seen it for myself. Hey what are you doing." buggy said as Shiro grabbed his body and put it close to the sea.

"Get back to your corner or you're going to take a bath in seawater." Shiro said as Buggy went back to his spot in the ship sulking. Shiro then saw the island he was looking for.

"Finally we're here." Shiro said as Buggy turned around and got scared as he saw the town it was in.

"Are we actually in." Buggy tried to talk.

"Yup welcome to Loguetown." Shiro said as they arrived and began to drag Buggy around town causing a lot of people to stare at him.

"Quit squirming you're causing a scene even for you." Shiro said as Buggy kept on trying to leave him until he felt something cold.

"Quit squirming or I will shove iron around your mouth that you will need a ten blacksmiths to pull it out."

"You wouldn't dare I got friends in high places they will hunt you down and avenge me." Buggy said as Shiro stopped thinking it got to him until he went to his ear.

"You lost that when you lost contact with Shanks so don't blame me that was on you." Shiro said as he kept on taking Buggy as he went quiet knowing his bluff wouldn't work as they kept on walking until they stopped at a massive building with the words "Marine" and went inside and kicked the door opened.

"I'm Back with a new roommate!" Shiro said as all the marines looked at him in surprised as they saw Shiro with Buggy in chains.

"So open up that cell and get me my cash." Shiro said as he threw Buggy to the marines.

"Your money will be given to you in moment sir." A marine said as Shiro smiled at him.

"Come man were practically partners now so drop the "sir" and where's smokey eh." Shiro said as the marine nodded.

"He's outside sleeping and smoking sir I mean Shiro." The marine said as Shiro nodded and went to the backyard and to his surprise. He saw a muscular white-haired man, smoking two cigars at once. He wears a large thick white and blue specialist marine jacket which he keeps open, with greenish fur lining the neck, wrists and hem. Many cigars are strapped to the jacket, which has the word "justice" written on the back of it and blue jeans with a brown belt and large military issue brown leather boots. Sleeping yet smoking at the same time. Next to him was a big jitte as a sword. Shiro then saw two buckets of water and with a smirk on his face he went to grab one and.

" **SPLASH"**

Shiro threw him the bucket of water in his face wetting his coat and soaking his cigars as Smoker woke up with a glare.

"Which one of you did that." Smoker said as he grabbed his jitte looking around to see who did it.

"That would be me smokey." Shiro says as Smoker turns around and sees Shiro with a smile on his face waving at him.

"It's you Shiro I thought you know it's bad luck to wake a man especially a marine." Smoker said as Shiro walked towards him shaking his hand.

"Well lucky for me I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a story from the man who did the waking." Shiro said as they let go.

"Fine but you better pay." Smoker said as he walked in front of him not noticing Shiro grabbing another bucket.

"Oh and smokey." Shiro said as Smoker turned around only to get splashed in the face again.

"WHAT WAS THAT ONE FOR!" Smoker said glaring at Shiro.

"That was for smelling like smoke." Shiro said as Smoker walked back mumbling as Shiro walked out of the base as the marines saw Smoker with his hair wet while Shiro grabbing his money and putting it in his coat pocket as they walked towards a tavern.

 **Insert Assassin's Creed Black Flag "Here's a Health to the Company"**

They sat down at a table as the barmaid came and asked for a bottle of rum as she nodded and went to look for one as the began to talk as old friends.

"So who did you catch this time." Smoker asked Shiro.

"Just a simple pirate Buggy the clown man what a pain he is never shuts up." Shiro said.

"Just great another talker." Smoker said as the waitress came with their bottle and two cups as shiro began to fill each other's cups.

"So how is she with her training?" Shiro asked Smoker as he finished his cup.

"She's doing great she will be a captain in no time." Smoker said as Shiro finished his cup.

"That's great I always knew she would make it." Shiro said as the two heard a noise and saw a group of pirates began to attack civilians and were about to attack until.

 **PUNCH**

Smoker turned his arm into smoke and punched the pirate in the face while Shiro turned his arm into his iron club and knocked them out. As the people began to congratulate them.

"You know you would be a great marine you do have the skills and the talent." Smoker said as Shiro made a low chuckle.

"Naw not that It would be bad it's just." Shiro said.

"Just what." Smoker said.

"I just hate marines who follow that absolute justice is the answer to all you and I both know that isn't always the case I have no problem with actual good marines who deal with the actual bad pirates and criminals like old man Garp. Plus I hate those celestial dragons sure they made the navy but that does not mean that they can skip the law. " Shiro said as he kept on drinking.

"Like look at axe hand Morgan you guys gave him a higher positioned and look what he did to the town he was in charge his actions alone gives marines a bad name." Shiro said as Smoker stood quiet.

"It had to take a pirate to take him out and Garp had to clean up the mess." Shiro said as Smoker sighed as he was right.

"Besides even if that works It won't fit me, you and I both know that I am a free man I enjoy the best in life and me being stuck in a office with people who are either corrupt or takes justice in their own hands does not fit well with me which is why I go as bounty hunter I do the job and get paid but at least I am free to do and go as I wish. and if get to choose between pirate or marine then it's the pirate's life for me." shiro said with a smile on his face as they finished the bottle together.

 **Theme end**

"Well then who is your next target?" Smoker asked Shiro as his eyes went serious.

"My next target." Shiro said as he took out the bounty poster.

"Is Arlong." Shiro said as Smoker went serious as well.

"Are you sure?" Smoker asked.

"Yes he has been ruining peoples lives for so long that if I must I will kill him myself." Shiro said.

"And another thing my informant told me before he left me was that the marines there are with Arlong letting him go away letting him do what he wants with no consequence whats so ever." Shiro said as Smoker asks him.

"Are you sure about that?" Smoker asks.

"Wanna bet on it." Shiro said as he stood up and began to leave. Until Smoker grabbed his shoulder.

"Where do you think your going you still have to pay." Smoker said as Shiro looked at him.

"Hey looked over there pirates." Shiro said pointing on random direction as Smoker let go of him but saw no one there. Smoker turned around and didn't see Shiro there.

"DAMN YOU SHIRO!" Smoker yelled out as he heard Shiro laughing leaving him to pay. Shiro kept on running. As he ran he stopped at a part of town and saw that the coast was clear he stopped and began to walk around the town some more. He kept on walking until he saw a crowd of people making it difficult to see so he began pushing people so he can see better. He saw a group of bandits fighting against one girl and Shiro had his eyes wide for second before he smiled.

"Well this is interesting." Shiro said as he looked at the girl wearing a yellow shirt with pink flowers with blue jeans with black shoes. She has dark brown eyes and wears her black hair between chin- and shoulder-length wearing rectangular glasses with red frames.

"Lets see how you have improved Tashigi." Shiro said as she saw Tashigi fight with her sword as he saw the pirates going to attack but Tashigi managed to beat them all in one slash. Everyone began to cheer for her until she lost her balance and fell down causing her to drop her glasses and began looking for them. Shiro then leaned down and grabbed her glasses and began to clean them for her. He then saw one of the pirates prepared to strike her from the back as shiro quickly pulled his arm back.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"** Shiro yelled out he punched the guy to the wall as she heard the voice of an old friend.

"How many times have I told you Tashigi to tie something on your glasses so they won't fall." Shiro said as he put the glasses back to her face as she crawled back seeing him close to her and she blushed.

"Shi-Shi-Shiro what are you doing here." Tashigi said standing up to him at his neck.

"Just around town looking for a weapons shop for a friend of mine." Shiro said to Tashigi.

"I see then come with me I am on my way to get my new sword maybe we can find a sword for your friend." Tashigi said.

"Then lead the way." Shiro said began walking to the shop and began to talk.

"So Tashigi how's your training been going along?" Shiro asked as Tashigi smiled.

"They're going great the way you showed me how fight with a blade has been very helpful." Tashigi said.

"See what told you just because I am a bounty hunter doesn't mean you learn nothing from what you do." Shiro said as Tashigi looked at the ground.

"I know but still I will accomplish my dream no matter the cost." Tashigi said with determination in her voice.

"And how many of the swords have you managed to catch so far?" Shiro said as he knows about Tashigi's dream on capturing all the cursed blades from pirates.

"Not enough but one day I will get them all." Tashigi said as they stopped at a shop with two swords clashing.

"Well we're here." Tashigi said as they went inside and saw the store owner sleeping.

"Hey old man I would like to get some swords for a friend of mine." Shiro said as the owner woke up.

"Of course pick any that you like." The owner said as he looked at the swords in the barrel and began looking there.

"Why are you looking at the barrel that are cheap." Tashigi asked Shiro as he kept on looking.

"Because he can work with any sword as long as it's a sword." Shiro said as tashigi nodded and asked if the owner polished her sword.

"I thought that was your main sword." Shiro said as he saw the one tashigi was holding on to.

"No this is just a simple this is my mine sword it's **Shigure (Rain in Late Autumn)**." Tashigi said as she gave it to Shiro so he can see it. It's a normal katana with a green handle and a guard with a four-petaled design. The blade itself is normal. The sheath is elaborate, with the first half with a green and bumpy design, while the second half is white and smooth. There are circular designs embedded on the entire sheath.

"This looks like a fine blade. For a great swordsman." Shiro said as he gave it back to her not noticing the blush coming from her.

"Thanks." Tashigi said as Shiro kept on looking for one until he found it.

"This sword is it." Shiro said as he pulled it out. It has a Its tsuba is golden and shaped like a rounded cross pattée; the hilt is wrapped reddish-brown, with a golden clasp around its middle and a golden kashira pommel. Shiro then pulled the blade out and saw that the white edge has a distinct blue hamon that has the appearance of flames.

"Let me see it." Tashigi said as she took a closer look at it and then grabbed a book and began to skim through it and found it.

"It is it's Kitetsu III one of the Wazamono grade swords, a "Sharp Sword". Like all of its predecessor other Kitetsu swords." Tashigi was about to continue.

"This blade is cursed." Shiro said as he looked at the blade a bit better.

"That's the one sword I can't let buy it those swords are the best but they are cursed since the beginning and whoever owns it." The owner said as Shiro gave a smirk.

"All the more reason for me to buy it I trust my friend will greatly love it." Shiro said.

"No you can't you will die." the owner said as shiro laughed.

"Ha like some sword will do that to me how about this lets see whats stronger the curse or my luck if I win I will buy it if I lose then so be it." Shiro said he lift the sword as it began to spin as Shiro raised his arm as it began to fall on him.

"Shiro no!" Tashigi said as she looked at her crush about to lose his hand.

'You fool don't." The owner said as they saw the blade fall missing his arm as went straight to the floor. As Shiro grabbed the blade and put it back to his sheath.

"So as I said I take it." Shiro said as Tashigi and the owner fell to the ground.

"You did it you managed to beat the curse." Tashigi said as Shiro gave her a two finger sign of victory.

"Like I said this blade will do wonders for my friend anyway here's the cash and let's go."Shiro only to be stopped by the owner again.

"Wait let me give something just wait right there." the owner said.

"No don't worry about it I have a feeling someone will come and when you see a man with a moss green hair with a white sword he will tell you that I sent him here then you can give it to him." Shiro said as he walked out of the store with tashigi behind him.

"Incredible you managed to get a cursed sword." Tashigi said as Shiro put the sword on his hip.

"Yeah now to finish what I came here for." Shiro said as they walked back to the marine base as they arrived they saw Smoker there and as Smoker saw Shiro he began to shake him.

"You jerk leaving me there you're lucky that the bottle was on the house otherwise I would put you in a cell." Smoker said as Shiro was laughing.

"Yeah yeah but we are still good now have you check on what I told you about?" Shiro asked as Smoker let go of him.

"No I waited for you to see if it's true." Smoker said as three went inside his office and Smoker grabbed his transponder snail as he began to contact the marines based there as someone finally answered and Shiro glared at the snail appearance of a mouse with a set of whiskers and cap with of mouse ears giving a cocky smirk.

"This is Captain Nezumi of the 16th Branch, in East Blue how can I be in service." The snail said giving an air of arrogance.

"This is Captain Smoker of Loguetown what is your current status in your post." Smoker said as they saw the snail began to panic until he regained his cool.

"Everything is going well nothing wrong has happened here." Nezumi said as as smoker sighed as Shiro gave Smoker a glare.

"Very well keep up the good work." Smoker said as the snail nodded.

"Will do." And the snail hanged up as the snail went back to sleep.

"See what I tell you now you can't blame me If I kick his ass when I get there." Shiro said as he walked out of his office.

"But you'll get a bounty if you do." Tashigi said as she walked behind him.

"Better than leaving him get away with things." Shiro said as they kept on walking out but Tashigi grabbed his shoulder.

"Then is it alright if we can have one more spar before you go?" Tashigi said as he nodded and went to the training grounds as tashigi pulled her blade out.

"Which sword are you using this time?" Tashigi asked as Shiro was looking around.

"I pick." Shiro said as he pulled out Kitetsu.

"This one." Shiro said as tashigi looked at him.

"Are you sure I know you are able to block the curse but." Tashigi said as Shiro came running at her.

"Well why don't we see now look fast." Shiro said as they began to clash blades as the marines were looking away from the training ground. Shiro took the advantage as he saw Tashigi able to keep up.

"I see you have improved but you still got more to learn." Shiro said as their blades caused sparks.

"Well you did help me after all." Tashigi said as Shiro jumped back and grabbed the blade with both hands horizontally above the shoulder of his sword arm.

"I may have teach you but I didn't teach everything. **Ittoryu Sanjuroku Pound Ho (36 Pound Phoenix)!** Shiro said as he made a slash that caused the air to make a slash at Tashigi blowing her at the other wall.

"Seems like I win but keep training and soon you'll beat anyone in no time." shiro said as he went towards her and helped her back up.

"Yeah thanks." Tashigi said.

"Well it's been nice but gotta run." Shiro said as he ran to the port and prepared to leave as he went out. He look at the town and saw Tashigi there waving goodbye at him as he also waved goodbye and headed towards Arlong park.

"Alright Arlong your time of ruling is running out." Shiro said as he looked at the direction where the park should be.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro is still going looking around for the park as he saw that it was a bit cloudy but it wasn't raining and everything looked calmed. Shiro was eating a piece of meat as he kept on looking for the park thinking that it shouldn't be that far.

"Come on it shouldn't be that hard to find an island filled with fish people which is funny cause I thought they preferred to be in the water than in land from what I heard of him and his crew." Shiro said to himself as he kept on looking for the park. He then found an island with what looked like two steel gates and a massive building where Shiro looked at the flag and saw that it was the one he was looking for.

"Well seems I found the place but didn't let me in well then time to fix that." Shiro said as he turned his arm into a club and punched the doors open.

"Well now that that's settled." Shiro said as he sailed forward and sailed at a town and docked it there but stopped as he saw a ship that looked a like a convoy ship. He began to laugh at it.

"By kami what is this a joke come on what is that is that a goat or sheep and seriously one canon this makes the other ships I destroyed look way better than this who was that stupid enough to get this-" Shiro said as he stopped laughing as he the jolly roger of a skull in crossbones wearing a straw hat which made Shiro laugh even more.

"Seriously I last time I saw him he was in a thingy now he is in this kid ship oh this is great and I bet Zoro already found a spot to sleep as well oh what a laugh." Shiro said as tears came to his face as he clean his face and made a big sigh.

"Well then I see them and see how they are doing." Shiro said as he began to walk around the town and saw no one here as he saw buildings there and people were inside as they began to lock the doors and windows.

"Well this is a quiet town hmm I wonders the tavern." Shiro said as he saw a group of marines and saw a man with a greyish-blue button coat with a pair of mouse ears and Shiro saw him and a began to march towards him.

"Come now I am captain Nezumi of the marines what I say goes or do you want my men to execute everyone in this town." Nezumi said with a cocky look in his as his officers also laughed with him.

"No you can't this my money you can't just take it from me." Shiro stopped as he heard the sound of the girl he met in orange town.

"Now that does it." Shiro said as they were prepared to fire at her.

"Oh no you don't **Iron Dragon's Club!"** Shiro said as he punched Nezumi to the ground knocking him out to the ground. Nami turned around as her eyes widen as she saw Shiro punch the Captain.

"You're gonna regret this." An officer said as they ran away

"And this ask why I hate marines." Shiro said as he took a knee and saw her crying as her arm was bleeding as he began to expect it.

"What happen here." Shiro said as he began to wrap her arm in bandages as she explained what happened until he heard someone running.

"Leave her alone you jerk." He soon saw a foot and lowered down and so the person hit the wall instead. Shiro saw that he was wearing a black, double-breasted suit with a tie and a long-sleeved, buttoned shirt. He soon saw that he had blonde hair brushed over the left side of his face leaving his right eye and saw that he had a swirl on it and Shiro only knows one person who wears suits with a passion and smirked.

"Well it's been long time Swirls how's the old man." Shiro said as stood up and the boy took a closer look at him.

"Shiro is that you?" he said as Nami looked surprised.

"You know him Sanji?" Nami said as he nodded.

"Yeah he sometimes comes to Baratie for a meal and always leaves a massive tip which helps us get the best ingredients." Sanji said as Shiro saw Luffy, Zoro and a boy with a long nose.

"Shiro you're here." Luffy said as Shiro nodded and saw Zoro and as he guess he only had one.

"Here for my last hunt since I will now join your crew and here Zoro catch!" Shiro said as he threw Zoro his new sword as he looked at it.

"Just to let you know it's cursed." Shiro said as the long nosed kid looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Then why would you give him that?" The long nosed teenager asked him.

"Because I want to see him see if he will make the sword listen to him or will it be the other way around." Shiro said as Nami had enough.

 **Insert Bleach OST Never Meant to Belong**

"Enough why are you all here I told you all to leave this place and me alone none of you can beat Arlong he has been here as long as I remember not one person has managed to even harm even you guys it had to take everything you all had on his crew so what makes you think you can stop him." Nami said as everyone stayed quiet as the wind blew on Shiro's coat as if it was a cape as Nami glared at him as well.

"And you I seen so many bounty hunters looking to go after him and they died as well. What makes think you can beat him what makes you any better." Nami said as Shiro kneeled down at her level and began to wipe her tears away.

"What makes me different from other bounty hunters is that when I see someone I know in danger or hurt I will not stop fighting. People have told me to run but I did not instead I was at their side and fought until the end. When I look around here I can see the fear they have if it's another day of survival. And when I see those who keep the peace only for them to use it for their own gain. But you have friends who are willing to help you all you have to do is just say those three words. Those three words and I personally will go and get rid of every single last fishman in this island so what do you say Nami." Shiro said as Nami tried not to cry as she nodded.

"Shiro." Nami said as Shiro looked at her.

"Yes." Shiro said as she looked at him back.

"Please help me." Nami said as she felt something wrapped around her shoulders and saw that it was his coat.

 **Theme End**

"That's all I needed to hear." Shiro said as he stood up and stared at the crew.

"I thank you all for getting rid of few of the fishman pirates if you let me please as your new crew member let me finish him off and I will join your crew." Shiro said as Luffy smiled.

"Alright but can we see you fight." Luffy said as Shiro smirked.

"As long as you don't stand in my way." Shiro said as he began to walk towards Arlong park.

"But how can you beat them all on your own it's impossible." Sanji said as he lit up another cigarette as Shiro smirked at him.

"You never seen me in action before so stand back and watch the as how I live up to the word "Demon" in my name." Shiro said as he walked at the gate and kicked the door open.

"Alright which one of you suckers Arlong!" Shiro said as all the fishman pirates looked as he saw someone sitting at a chair. He is a light blue saw-shark fishman whose most distinctive trait is his saw-shaped nose. Long, black hair with a widow's peak reaching down to his shoulders, under a brown ushanka. He has a fin on his nape, surrounded by his hair, and the gills are located on both the sides of his neck.A tattoo is on the left side of his chest looking like a sun. He wears a short-sleeved, unbuttoned yellow shirt decorated by many black lightning-like spots, Bermuda shorts which are green, a purple sash around the waist and simple sandals.

"Shaha look at this boy's another human here who thinks he can beat us how amusing." Arlong said as everyone laughed as well.

"Then why don't you get your ass off that chair and come at me." Shiro said as everyone stopped laughing as they saw Arlong giving him a death glare.

"You dare insult me I will make you regret insulting me you are outnumbered here so watch your next words or they might be your last." Arlong said to him as Shiro was staring at the clouds.

"You said something sorry the clouds looked way much better than looking at you." Shiro said as Arlong had enough.

"Enough of this all of you attack the human." Arlong said as everyone began to charge at him as Shiro just stood.

"Look at him he's so afraid he's not even moving." a fishman said as the then saw him reaching his arm back with a bored look in his face.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"** Shiro said as he summoned his club and punched the fishman who talked but the rest kept on charging as Shiro face turned into a smirk.

" **Expand!"** Shiro said as his club turn into more clubs in different directions knocking and beating the pirates out as the gates were broken so everyone saw all the pirates were beaten down and saw only two people standing and those were Shiro and Arlong who had a surprised look in his face.

"That all you got?" Shiro said with a smirk on his face as Arlong standing up from his chair.

"You will pay for this." Arlong said as he began to charge at him and began to fight him in hand as they blow of punches. Meanwhile on top of a hill there was strawhats looking at the park and Shiro beating the other pirates with one arm.

"He beat them all." Sanji said as he dropped his cigarette in shock.

"He's gotten stronger." Zoro said as he looked at his new sword.

"That guy he's a monster." Ussop said with mouth and eyes wide open.

Luffy was having a smile on his face as he saw Shiro punching Arlong in the face.

"He's awesome he will make a great crewmate." Luffy said as they kept on watching. Meanwhile back in the town Nami and the townspeople were all surprised at sight of the gates falling and were more shocked as seeing one man beating the fishman crew and were now trading blows. Nami had a tighter hold on the coat as her eyes were wide and teared up a bit not believing what she was seeing.

"Nami!" Nami turned around and saw two people heading towards her. The first was a girl with light blue hair and tanned skin with her right arm and chest are tattooed wearing a green button-up shirt with yellow stripes blue trousers and purple sandals. The second person was a man who wore a big pinwheel hat with a brown uniform shirt and shorts as his face and body is covered in stitches.

"Can you believe this who's doing all this possible." The girl said as they keep seeing the battle.

"Will he actually after all these years." The man said as they saw Arlong thrown at the wall.

"I don't know Genzo and Nojiko but I believe he can." Nami said as she was holding on to Shiro's coat.

Back in the fight Arlong was being thrown around as Shiro was standing above him with a shame look on his face.

"What a shame what would Jinbe and tiger say if they see you ruin the image they work so hard to fight for." Shiro said as Arlong glared at him.

"Shut up you know nothing." Arlong said as he broke everything around causing smoke to build up as Shiro couldn't see a thing.

"You think I don't know Jinbe and Tiger wanted fishman and humans work together but then people like you come and ruin the work and effort in making it into a reality where has it gone." Shiro said as he saw nothing as the dust cleared.

 **STAB**

Shiro turned around and saw Arlong behind him with what looked like a giant black pole with six saw-toothed patterned black blades, resembling a shark's saw-like teeth stabbing him in the heart.

"SHAHAHA now die human." Arlong said as everyone cried out as they saw him with the injury. Nami covered her mouth as tears began to fall.

"No not again." Nami said. Up on the hill the strawhats were shocked seeing him getting stabbed.

"Now for the killing blow." Arlong said as he pulled the blade but for some reason he couldn't pull it out.

"Nice try." Arlong was meet with a fist as he got punched as Shiro looked up at him with the blade still in his heart.

"Wha how you should be dead." Arlong said.

"Oh i would that is if I am a normal man." Shiro said as he pulled the blade out as white liquid came out of his body.

"You ate a devil fruit didn't you which one did you eat?" Arlong asked as Shiro took out the whole blade as Shiro smirked.

"The fruit I ate." Shiro said until his teeth turned into fangs as to everyone surprise began to eat the whole blade until it was just the handle.

"Was the **Iron-Iron fruit** which made my body turn into liquid iron and can turn my body into iron!" Shiro said as everyone saw what should blood should be was instead white liquid as it went back in Shiro as Arlong took a step back in fear.

"No it can't be then you must be." Arlong said as Shiro went behind him.

"Yes my name is Shiro D. Kirigaya or more known as **Iron Demon Shiro**!" Shiro said as he punched Arlong in the back causing his teeth to fall out.

"And you sealed your fate the moment you came to this island." Shiro said as he gave an evil smirk to Arlong. On the top of the hill the Strawhats were surprised except Luffy who looked like he won the jackpot.

"AWESOME!" Luffy said as he saw Shiro eating the blade.

"That's impossible he can eat whole metal." Ussop said.

"Did you know about this." Sanji said as Zoro shaked his head.

"I may have worked with him but I never seen him do this." Zoro said.

Back with the townspeople and Nami the people were cheering for Shiro.

"Yeah kick his ass." A villager said

"Send him back to the sea." Another villager said as Nami saw him with now a smile on her face.

Shiro then saw Arlong with new set of teeth as he began to pull it off and began to attack but kept on dodging him as Arlong was hitting the buildings.

"Think your wannabe teeth think they can hit me." Shiro said as Arlong smirked.

"What made you think I was hitting you." Arlong said as Shiro looked up and saw the buildings fall on top of him.

"SHAHA try to escape this." Arlong said as he put his foot on top of him. He soon felt something coming until he was uppercutted with a steel arm as he fell off the rubble.

 **Insert Fairy Tail - Dragon Force Ost**

" **Iron Dragon's Scales."** Shiro said as everyone saw that his entire body turned into steel like scales while looking at him.

"Nice try but with this nothing you can do will stop me from kicking your ass." Shiro said as Arlong tried to use his teeth to bite him.

" **Tooth Gum!"** Arlong said as he tried to bite Shiro's arms but were destroyed at the impact.

"Like I said." Shiro said as he punched Arlong to a random room in the higher parts of the building as Shiro jumped at him.

"Your attacks won't do nothing on me." Shiro said as he looked at the room Arlong was at and saw that it was a room filled with maps with only one table and a pen.

"Who did this?" Shiro asked as he saw a pen in the ground and picked it up and took at it and saw that it was covered in dried blood. Arlong saw him laid down so he got back up.

"It was that girl Nami I told her to draw all the maps of the area and what good job she did all these years and I told her if she finished all of the maps then I let her village go and she bought it all now die." Arlong said about to hit him but was stopped as Shiro grabbed his hand and twist it breaking his arm and throwing him to the other wall letting everyone see the room of maps.

"Nami!" Shiro said as Nami saw him destroying the rooms and the maps flying off.

"Keep watching and soon you will be free from the past you so fear." Shiro said as he grabbed Arlong and ran on top of the tower and then jumped a few feet in the air.

"What are you doing get your hands off me." Arlong said as Shiro threw him down.

"With pleasure." Shiro said as he saw everyone looking at him as he took a deep breath and out both his hands in front of his mouth.

" **Iron Dragon's roar!"** Shiro said as a powerful tornado appeared and began to cover Arlong and the park entirely as people saw the park falling down. The attack finished as everyone saw the park was in shreds with bits and pieces of iron were seen around it and on top of the tower was the body of Arlong with pieces of iron and blood coming out of his mouth and body seeing that he was not breathing meaning that he died and on top of him was Shiro in his scales standing on top of him.

 **Theme End**

"He did it he killed him." Sanji said as he was running down the hill.

"Yes and without breaking a sweat too." Usopp said while Luffy running as well.

Nami was walking towards the park seeing the remains having one thought in her mind.

"It's over it's finally over." Nami said as he walked towards Shiro as she saw the scales disappear and see him turn into his normal skin and then looked at Arlong's body.

"Is he?" Nami asked as Shiro shrugged as he kicked arlong's shoulder.

"Dead." Shiro said as he pushed kept on kicking Arlong's shoulder and got no reaction from the fishman.

"Yeah." Shiro said as he was then hugged from Nami surprising him as he looked at her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." Nami said as Shiro slowly hold her as well as she kept on hugging him. They soon heard someone clapping and they saw Nezumi and his soldiers there with Nezumi having a black eye.

"Now that Arlong is no more I can bring his body and claim it's bounty for myself and for that I thank you Iron Demon Shiro." Nezumi said as they strawhats came and Shiro put Nami behind him and glared at him.

"You got some nerve for working with Arlong and think you can get away with this." Shiro said as Luffy also looked at him.

"You work for Arlong." Luffy said as Arlong glared at them.

"Hold your tongue or we will keep them shut." Nezumi said as Shiro and Luffy looked at each other and Nodded.

" **Gum gum/Iron dragon's."** Luffy and Shiro said as they both put their arms back as Nezumi lost his cool.

"Wait you can't I a marine you know what happens I'll place bounties on all you." Nezumi said as the two didn't listen.

" **Pistol/Club!"** They both yelled as Luffy's arm stretched and Shiro's arm turned into his club and both punched Nezumi and was able to talk.

"You will pay and regret this day." he said as they ran away as the people cheered for the two as they began to celebrate the whole night.

 **Timeskip**

Shiro was walking on top of a hill with a small bouquet of flowers as he soon saw what he was looking for and saw Genzo there talking to the grave. Shiro saw the grave and had the name of "Bell-mère" and laid the flowers there as Genzo saw him and stayed a bit quiet as Genzo broke the silence.

"So I heard that Nami is joining the strawhats crew." He said as Shiro looked at him.

"Is that so that's great even though I haven't been with them for long I know they get along fine, believe it or not I too will soon join them on their travels as well." Shiro said as Genzo looked at him with a glare.

"Then please I beg you take good care her she is the light in this island if anything happens to her then I swear I will hunt you all down and kill you myself." Genzo said as Shiro looked at him.

"Thats a lot of talk for someone who couldn't beat Arlong." Shiro said as Genzo stood quiet.

"But never the less I will keep her happy as best as I can so don't worry she will be safe." Shiro said as he walked back to the village and saw Luffy eating food with his crew on his side.

"I see you're all enjoying the food." They all saw Shiro walking towards the crew.

"So are you ready to join my crew?" Luffy said as Shiro nodded and went down one knee.

"Names Shiro D. Kirigaya aka Iron Demon Shiro my power and Iron is at your disposal captain." Shiro said as Luffy smiled at him.

"Welcome to my crew and well since you know everyone let's keep on partying." Luffy said as they kept on partying the whole night.

 **Scene Change**

"Alright listen here you jerks none of you aloud as to not even lay one hand on Nami's tangerines I will kill you myself and throw you off the boat." Sanji said as he was guarding a tangerine tree given by the people as thanks for saving the village.

"Does it even matter." Zoro said as he was about to go to sleep again.

"Besides Nami would even tell us that she would ask us to pay a bunch of money just for one." Shiro said as he was sitting on something that is covered by his coat.

"Man where is she we're about to leave." Usopp said as he was looking around while Luffy was just standing there. They soon heard someone running and they saw nami running towards them.

"Alright set sail." Luffy said as everyone began to prepare the merry to leave as everyone saw Nami jumped at the merry next to Shiro as she soon lifted up her shirt and everyone in the merry saw a bunch of different wallets falling down as the townspeople began to look their own wallets.

"Hey wait she stole." A villager said as everyone began to say the same thing as Shiro laughed at that.

"What a laugh that was a good one haha." Shiro said as everyone began to say goodbye to Nami.

"Hey Shiro!" Genzo said as he looked at him.

"Remember what I said." Genzo said as Shiro gave his own smile and gave him a thumbs up.

"You got it geezer." Shiro said as they soon were far away from the island they soon began to relax a bit. Luffy soon went to the tree only to get hit by Nami.

"Oh no you don't none of you aren't getting your hands on them unless you pay." Nami said.

"Told you." Shiro said still sitting in that one spot in the merry.

"Except for Shiro." Nami said.

"What!?" The strawhats said as Nami blushed a bit but quickly hid it as she smirked at them.

"Because out of all you Shiro is one I can stand with." Nami said as Shiro smiled.

"Well that's great then it seems I brought this for nothing then." Shiro said as he picked his coat up to reveal a chest as Shiro opened it to reveal a massive amounts of gold coins and berries.

Having money signs in her eyes Nami quickly ran towards Shiro and hugged him.

"I knew I'd liked you." Nami said.

"Yeah I stole them from arlong park looking at the debre." Shiro said as Nami then saw a piece of rope and it and saw that it lead to his ship and saw a few bags of money.

"Don't worry I didn't steal all of it a gave the majority to the people there so they can help themselves rule one of my ground rules is "Help any town in need that I end up in town or country." Shiro said as Nami blushed as he smiled at her.

 **Scene Change**

It's been awhile since they left the village as Shiro is walking around the ship without his coat seeing what's everyone been up to. Shiro then sees Nami arguing with a seagull who Shiro then sees the cap and knew that it was the newspaper as it gave Nami her newspaper and began to read for them. He then grabbed two tangerines and gave one to Nami as he leaned into Nami to also read the news. As they read Shiro saw two pieces of paper fall of as everyone took a good look at it as everyone except Shiro Yelled out.

"It's a bounty poster." Luffy said as Shiro picked them up.

"No it's a food recipe of course they are bounties posters." Shiro said sarcastically as he took a look at one.

"Well well Luffy you finally got one." Shiro said as he let Luffy see his first bounty which has the image of him having a smile on his face behind a rock with Usopp's face behind him.

"Awesome I got a bounty and its 30,000,000 mil." Luffy said only as he got hit in the head by nami As she took the other poster and also screamed. The crew looked and saw it was Shiro's as well. It had the image of Shiro in his dragon scales on top of the body of Arlong.

"Wanted dead or alive Iron Demon Shiro for 25,000,000." Nami said as her eyes were in panic.

"Wow and I thought they were going to put a bit more for what did to ratface." Shiro said as Nami looked afraid.

"How can you look calm when you have two bounties worth more than fifty million berris our lives are in danger now." Nami said as she sat back down only to have Shiro rubbed her head.

"Calm down I went after other pirates having more than I am worth so stick with me and you won't even be touched." Shiro said as Zoro looked at them.

" _With that massive amount I bet bounty hunters will be going after us."_ Zoro thought as he went back to sleep.

 **Chapter end**

 **And that my friends is the longest story we have ever wrote thank you all for reading it please r &r it so we can keep writing this story and have feedback on it thank you all have great day and please r&r, follow and like thank you**

 **Devil Fruit: iron-iron fruit**

 **Type: Logia**

 **Summary: Whoever eats the fruit will make the eater have the body of liquid iron letting the user control how his/her body to change either hard as iron or into a liquid.**

 **Weakness: water, electricity.**

 **Powers/moveset: imagine Gajeel from fairy tail with the image of liquid form and abilities of the T-1000 from terminator 2**

 **AN: (1) Neo Dante outfit from DmC Devil may cry with Laxus coat from Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ready for a new chapter of...oh who am I kidding let's stop wasting time and get this show on the road shall we. Disclaimer we own nothing but the OC and his devil fruit thanks and enjoy!**

 **Bold- text  
"Bold"normal talking  
(Bold)-thoughts  
**

 **Iron Demon Shiro Ch 2**

The day has been calm as there has been nothing but the sound of the calm sea and the sails flapping within the wind. Luffy and Usopp were playing around the deck Zorro was sleeping with his swords on his side, Sanji inside making lunch for everyone, Nami was reading her newspaper with the shade, and Shiro having his coat on the ground laying on it next to her eating a tangerine using his finger as knife slicing it and eating it. All is well and good nothing wrong going on.

"How long you think it'll take for Sanji to make lunch?" Shiro asked taking a bit from the tangerine.

"I don't know but at least it's quiet so I don't mind." Nami happy that at everything is quiet for her to read the news. They soon heard the roars of people and he spotted what seems to be the most saddest excuse for a marine ship for its full holes as a few will holding it up with wooden planks and the sails were stitched with other sheets.

"That's a sad excuse for a ship from the navy." Shiro said seeing how bad the ship looked.

"Looks like it just came out of a battle that thing can barely floats." Luffy also seeing how terrible it's the ship conditions while Usopp nodded behind him.

"That's a real darn shame putting so many scrapped ships on the sea." Usopp also pitying the ship. They heard a yell causing Shiro, Luffy, and Usopp see who it was. It was a man who had dark skin with pink hair wearing a suit but everyone can see that on his knuckles were some type bolts attached to his knuckles as some sort of brass knuckles for weapons.

"It's not a scrapped ship are you all blind! Have you all forgotten the face of Ironfist Fullbody!" Fullbody yelled out seeing the group of pirates.

"Oh yeah you're that marine guy I saw one last time are you stranded or what?" Luffy asked with a smile on his face making Fullbody more frustrated.

"Quit fooling around our meeting here means the end for you all Monkey D. Luffy you're under arrest!" Fullbody shouted showing his recent wanted poster making Luffy smile even more.

"Yup that's me alright." Luffy chuckling oblivious to what's going on.

"And that's the back of my head." Usopp stated proudly.

"It says dead or alive major distinction now men take aim and destroy the ship to splinters!" Fullbody shouted making one soldier move a cannon hearing the sound of creaking.

"What's going on who's making all that noise?" Nami stopping her reading wondering what's going on as Shiro stood up and cleaned his hands.

"Give it a sec I'll handle it." Shiro told her and began walking towards the cannon. Luffy still hasn't moved from his spot while Usopp took a step back in fear with his mouth open.

"Guess they're going to shoot." Luffy said in a calm tone.

"They're aiming right at us." Usopp shaking in fear as Zorro who taking a nap was about to stand up and reach for it but sees Shiro walking their way and goes back to sleep. Luffy stood up and grabbed his arm ready for it to come.

"Fire!" Fullbody ordered as the cannon was about to fire and Luffy was about to stretch his arm but Nami stopped him for she hit him in the head as Shiro jumped up and grabbed the cannon ball shocking the marines for they couldn't see who did it.

"Hey you what's the big idea do you want to die you're in marine business stay out of the way!" Fullbody shouted until he saw the person take a bite of the cannon ball and he began to sweat knowing only one person who can eat iron. Shiro took a bite out of the ball but then spat it out and sticked his tongue out.

"Good god this tastes terrible, what the hell Fullbody think you can use some of your berri's on some good cannons!" Shiro shouted towards Fullbody as he threw the ball back at Fullbody and that made everyone run out of the way as the ball went to the ship making it sink into the deep sea.

"Damn you Shiro what the hell are you doing with these pirates aren't you a bounty hunter!?" Fullbody shouted seeing Shiro cleaning his ear from all the shouting.

"Didn't you hear I'm a pirate so given that you had the intent on attacking him so I had to step in nothing personal." Shiro waved goodbye at Fullbody as he went down on the ship as piece of paper flew to his face grabbing it and sees his wanted poster.

"I'll get you too then I'll get you both on my word as a Lieutenant I'll have your heads!" Fullbody given his final words as he swam away from the Merry to the nearest island.

"Does he know that there are no islands nearby?" Usopp asked seeing Fullbody swim at a distance.

"No but don't say it makes it more hilarious." Shiro told him seeing Fullbody swimming away. Sanji got out of the kitchen looking pissed off.

"Alright what's going here who's responsible for all that racket was it you!?" Sanji pointing at Shiro.

"Calm down Sanji nothing happened just some poor marines." Nami calmed him down as Sanji then has heart eyes and spun around.

"Nami-swan lunch is ready just for you!" Sanji cried out not seeing Shiro walking past him.

"Ok wonder what's for lunch?" Shiro wondered but Sanji turned around.

"Oh hell no you don't you're eating the leftovers!" Sanji using his leg to strike the back of his head making an impact. Sanji then felt a crack as he then began to hop on his leg while grabbing his other foot in pain. Shiro turned around seeing that he was in his dragon scales with a smirk.

"Nice try but you gonna need more than a simple kick to hurt me." Shiro taunted as they went inside for lunch. Everyone were eating their lunch while Nami was studying a map about entering the grand line and called for group meeting.

"Ok you guys it here's the plan we're getting very close to the Grand Line. The only way to get there, is to go through 'Reverse Mountain'." Nami pointed at the map where a mountain with five entrances. 

"That's a pain in the ass. Can't we just go straight there, from the sea?" Zorro asked seeing it as a pain.

"Nope. According to the old man's stories, it's the only way to get into the Grand Line." Sanji said remembering the times Zeff telling him stories of the infamous Grand Line.

"Why's that?" Usopp asked Sanji wondering why it's the only way to cross over to the grand line.

"Because it's dangerous that why." Sanji explained just like that as Luffy had an another idea in mind.

"OK! I got it. Let's go head-on through the front!" Luffy shouted getting another punch in the head by Nami.

"Are you even listening to me!? Argh Trying to explain things to you is driving me insane!" Nami holding her head while seeing Shiro placing his hand behind his back resting and that made Nami wonder.

"Say Shiro you been around the Reverse Mountain is it dangerous over there?" Nami asked making everyone stare at him.

"Well it is dangerous as the people say but if you know what you're doing and have a great navigator you'll be fine." Shiro told the crew seeing them have mixed reactions.

"Then I guess we going to need to make a quick stop before we head there and there's a famous there is a famous city called Loguetown it's also called, ''The Town of the Beginning and the End". Nami suggesting making Shiro open his eyes wide knowing what this means.

"The place where the Pirate King, Gold Roger, was born and also the place where he was executed." Nami stating why the town is most known for while Shiro was sweating realizing that a certain someone is going after him. 

"The city where the Pirate King died. I want to see it. The man who owned One Piece, the man who had everything in the world. The place where he was born and died that's exciting lets go!" Luffy shouted making his mind up now everyone decided to go to Loguetown.

" _Crap, crap, crap, crap! Smoker is there and if what he said is true then that means…"_ Shiro thought thinking what Smoker might do to his crew. But seeing how his crew are they might have a chance to fend off for themselves in the town so maybe there's nothing to worry about.

 **Scene Change**

Back in Loguetown Smoker was looking in one wanted poster about a certain bounty hunter.

"So he actually did it should've known he'll do it." Smoker said to himself as a marine soldier ran in front of Smoker and made a salute.

"Captain Smoker sir there has been a break out and one prisoner managed to escape." The marine soldier told Smoker and it made him stop what he was doing.

"Who was the one lucky enough to escape?" Smoker asked.

"Buggy the Clown sir." The soldier telling the one prisoner who escaped only to get punched in the face by smoker's fist who extended from his desk.

"Then get everyone ready we're going on a hunt." Smoker giving his orders made the marine officer run and tell everyone. When the door closed Smoker gave a sigh grabbing his coat and left his office.

" _Tashigi ran off somewhere since she saw the poster she better get her head in the game and fast for when Shiro shows up who knows what'll happen."_ Smoker walked out of his office hoping nothing goes wrong.

 **Scene Change**

"We finally made it to Loguetown." Nami shouted seeing the town at the horizon while Luffy was sitting at the Merry's head smiling.

"Alright we made it!" Luffy shouted out as well, Shiro walked towards getting their attention.

"Alright you guys I have something to tell you guys before we head to the town. First there's more than one reason why its called the city of the beginning and the end, that place is full with Marines one wrong move and you're locked in for the one in charge is one of the best marines I've meet who at least cares for his job as a marine." Shiro warned his crewmates for everyone paid attention to him.

"How do you know all this?" Sanji asked taking a smoke from his cigarette.

"Because the one in charge of the marines has never let a single pirate escaped this town. The chances are leaving this place is slim so don't do anything stupid for I won't be of any help." Shiro informed them all.

"Then I guess we are all on our own just don't get noticed." Zoro summed it all up and Shiro nodded before he realized it.

"Oh speaking of which Zoro I got something for you I know a place where you can get your new sword and for free of charge,." Shiro told him getting his attention.

"Where do I go tell me?" Zoro asked and sees Shiro grabbed a piece of paper.

"All you gotta is...to look for this sign!" Shiro showing him a doodle of two swords clashing making everyone laugh.

"You idiot why would you show me that!?" Zoro shouted at Shiro seeing the terrible doodle.

"Because you have the navigation skills close to a child so I thought this was going to help you get there with you running around as if you've lost your head. Another thing when you get there show them your new sword and they'll give it to you for free." Shiro explained and Zoro just snatch the drawing away from him. They soon arrived at the town and docked in the pier making everyone leave and do their own thing.

"Guess I'll try to find new food to restock for the trip ahead." Sanji was the first to leave until he turned around with hearts in his eyes spinning around.

"Nami-swan please wait for me I will return with new food for you to eat!" Sanji yelled out spinning away into town,Luffy jumped off the ship and ran off.

"Ok guys I'm going to visit the Rogers execution site see you all later!" Luffy yelled out as Usopp ran catching up to him to join him while Nami grabbed Shiro by the shoulder dragging him off the boat.

"Come on you gotta show me the market so I can buy some outfits." Nami explained to Shiro and both walked towards the market place. They passed by a clothing shop as the two went inside and Nami was trying on new clothes making on the dressing room while Shiro was seating in the seats seeing how long this is taking.

"So how long is this going to take exactly?" Shiro asked Nami who peeked out only her head out.

"Hey this takes forever to put now hold on!" Nami shouted went back as she then finished changing and as she showed what she was wearing, it was a white jacket with a half top corset from the chest to mid stomach showing off her belly button and a short miniskirt. Shiro stayed silent as he blushed but quickly shook it causing it disappear and Nami quickly turned around and fist pumped seeing him managing to make him blush and quickly went to change again. Her second outfit was red sleeveless dress while there's a thigh slit showing off her legs and what seems to be animal fur scarf making Shiro to make a low whistle. She kept on trying many different outfits getting many different reactions when she was done she made him carry them to the counter as the one in charge with a hairstyle of a hanger in his head.

"Will you be purchasing all of them today?" The manager asked seeing all these clothes in the counter. Shiro then realized as she saw Nami smiled he then realized something.

"Your making pay for-." Shiro then stopped seeing her shake her head.

"Nope, none of them." Nami answers exiting the building leaving Shiro behind as he ran up behind her.

"So wait you weren't going to buy them then why did you go there?" Shiro asked seeing her smile with her hands behind her back.

"Because I'm looking for something a bit more casual think you know a place?" Nami asked and he nodded.

"Yeah there's one at the lower side of the plaza tell them I sent you there and they'll help you." Shiro told her and she looked back.

"Well you just helped me with saving money." Nami smiled at him but was soon interrupted as the two spotted Sanji and Zoro running towards the same direction with his new sword on in one hand.

"What's going on Zoro?" Shiro asked as he stopped and began to explain to the two.

"It's Luffy seems that buggy's in town and got his hands on him now he's going to execute him in the same place as Roger was." Zoro told Shiro and sighed staring back to Nami.

"Nami find Usopp and head back to the ship to get everything set to leave it won't take long." Shiro told Nami who nodded and ran back to get Usopp getting ready to leave while he joined up with Sanji and Zoro with Shiro leading the way to the pirate king execution site. They soon arrived spotting Luffy at top of the platform as his head was in a pillory with a wide teeth grin on his face buggy next to him with a cutlass in hand. Zoro and Sanji arrived before Shiro as Buggy laughs seeing that he's close on achieving his goal.

"Hehe, Hey guys!" Luffy shouted spotting his crew members down bellow him making Buggy have an evil laugh.

"You made it Zoro, but you just a little bit too late to stop me then after I get rid of him that no good for nothing bounty hunter is next!" Buggy shouted out loud swearing payback to the one who turned him in. While this was going on, surrounding the area were marines armed to teeth as Smoker and Tashigi were observing in the back.

"Listen everyone the moment Monkey D. Luffy's head falls we all attack together!" a marine soldier ordered the men and everyone agreed as they aimed their rifles at them as Smoker had his hand raised.

"Prepare for battle." Smoker prepared his men for the fight as Tashigi used her binoculars looking through the area spotting and glaring at a certain bandana wearing swordsman.

"Roronoa Zoro." Tashigi said his name with a hate thinking he'll show up not knowing who she met later that day breaking her glasses making him pay for that and after seeing that he had the sword Shiro won from that bet with the store owner and told her to help him never found out that he's the infamous swordsman. Zoro and Sanji began to run towards Luffy.

"Hey hold on you two I got this." Shiro jumped ahead of the two and began to walk towards Luffy and Buggy stopped what he was doing seeing Shiro in front of him.

"You again! Why are you here shouldn't you be somewhere else!?" Buggy shouted losing his nerve seeing the one who brought him to the town.

"Should we fire captain Smoker?" A soldier asked and Smoker shook his head no.

"No not yet it won't do much anyway." Smoker told his men seeing no reason to do it yet. Someone then walked next to buggy who had a white hat with a red feather and black hair with a confusing look on her face.

"Hey what's stopping you finish him." She asked and Buggy points at Shiro who she also paled.

"It...it's him!" Alvida paled seeing the former bounty hunter in front of her making him raise his eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" Shiro asked making her glare at him.

"Did you forget it's me Alvida, "Iron Mace" Alvida!" Alvida shouted out making Shiro clean his ear.

"Never heard of you must be confusing me with someone else." Shiro said making Alvida facefault with a red face.

"You'll pay for that get HIM!" Alvida Shouted aiming her large mace at him as a crowd of what seems to be her and Buggy's crew came charging at him while Shiro just walked slowly towards the group of pirates with weapons at him.

"Let's get him!" One pirate shouted trying to cheer them up while Shiro only grabbed his arm.

" **Iron Dragon's Club!"** Shiro reached all the way to the pirate punching him in the stomach getting the full impact as everyone just stared in shock.

 **"Expand!"** Shiro Shouted and more clubs appeared from different directions hitting everyone knocking them out as they fell to the ground and he turned his arm back to normal then proceeded to run to Luffy.

"Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Nami Shiro sorry but I'm dead." Luffy said with a big wide smile as Buggy brought the sword down on his head.

"The hell you are!" Shiro shouted just as the blade came close to his neck. All of sudden a large lightning strike appeared causing to fry Buggy as a storm now appeared as rain began to fall and the platform began to fall down. Shiro turned around and sees someone in the rooftop with cloak covering his body but as the lightning strikes once more and his eyes widen seeing the mans face having a red tattoo in the left side of his face.

" _What is he doing here, shouldn't he be somewhere in the grand line?"_ Shiro thought at he sees Luffy's hat falling to the ground but in the smoke Luffy appeared free from the pillory dusting it off and placed it on.

"I'm still alive that's nice!" Luffy stated with a smile on his face making Shiro walk towards him and slapped him upside the head.

"You idiot what is wrong with you!?" Shiro questioned him while Luffy was smiling and laughing, Zoro put his swords back.

"That was divine intervention." Sanji said not believing what just happened.

"Doesn't matter now we gotta run now unless you want Smoker to come after us." Shiro told them and everyone began to run for it. He looked up at the same roof and sees the stranger has disappeared.

"Now attack surround the pirates!" Smoker ordered his men as the marines began to run towards them. Luffy began to dodge each attack as they began running and beat every marine they came across. Shiro expanded his club arm knocking a few soldiers down.

"Come on we gotta get back to the merry and leave this place." Shiro knocked back another set of soldiers. Shiro looked back and spotted Smoker looking down at the group.

"Did you managed to at least destroy their ship?" Smoker asked a lieutenant who was shaking in fear.

"Uh no sir but a reserve unit is making preparations to attack the ship." the lieutenant told smoker assuring that they won't get away.

"Captain Smoker if we let them sail now they'll be able to get to the grand line before we can capture them." Tashigi informed him but then everyone saw something clinging to the wall seeing it was a knife made of iron stuck to the wall with a note.

 _Don't even think about it unless you want to get your ass handed by yours truly Smokey._

They read the note and saw a chibi version of Shiro giving them the tongue taunt. Smoker bit into his cigars hard and smoke began to look like it's about to erupt.

"Get those pirates NOW!" Smoker shouted making everyone run in fear trying to catch the pirates before they leave. As the group four kept running while a mob of marines are after their tail.

"Which way is the sea?" Zoro ask as they kept on running.

"Follow me I know the way-aw crap!" Shiro shouted seeing Tashigi standing in their way with her sword in hand in the rain.

"You three need to run I'll catch up I just have one last thing to do in this town." Shiro stopped in his tracks as the four did as well.

"Are you sure?" Zoro asked seeing his friend nod.

"You better not do something or you'll be eating scraps you hear me." Sanji warned him to get flicked in the head by Shiro.

"Hey I'm not after you I'm after the sword Zoro has give it to me!" Tashigi drew her sword and began to charge towards but Shiro ran ahead and used his arm to block the attack.

"Now run you guys I got you covered." Shiro told them as the three ran off ahead. Shiro pushed her away as he turned his other arm into a blade making Tashigi make a stance but was shocked to see him sliced his arm off turning into a liquid but his arm regrew and grabbed it turning it into a sword and took a stance. Both stared at each other as Tashigi ran towards them as blades clashed.

"Stand down Shiro you don't stand a chance don't make me do this." Tashigi told Shiro pushing her back close to a wall getting an Idea.

"Me neither but I told them I'll catch up with my friends." Shiro managing to get to the wall.

"But why are you helping the pirates if you come with me we can clear your name." Tashigi trying to convince him to stay.

"Like I told Smokey I don't want to be a soldier who believes that absolute justice is the answer to all you and I both know that isn't always the case." Shiro told her as iron spikes came from his arms and legs and pierced her making her stuck in the wall.

"See ya and good luck." Shiro then resumed running leaving Tashigi stuck in the wall having her head down letting the rain fall down on her hiding her tears on possibly not seeing her crush again.

 **Flashback**

 _Tashigi was walking around Loguetown with her brand new sword hoping that the sword will help her on her goal on gathering all meito grade blades around the world and being in the marines will help her achieve her goals. As she walked she stumbled upon a crowd blocking her way hearing mumbling from the crowd. She pushes a few people aside to get a good view. She sees a group of pirates standing in the way to someone she sees that it was someone wearing a dark purple shirt with black pants with a red sash wrapped around his stomach and back cavalier boots with black fingerless gloves while the knuckles had iron in them carrying a duffle back with one hand._

" _What did you say to us?" One pirate asked seeing that he was annoyed._

" _I was asking where is the marine base numbnuts or are you both deaf." The teenager stated while scratching his head making both pirates growl at the insult pulling out a knife._

" _Screw you punk!" The pirate ran towards him while the teen just had his hand out and the knife stabbed his hand making everyone gasp making the two pirates chuckle but stopped seeing that he can't pull the blade back from his hand while not bleeding and the teen grabbed the man's hands and broke it as he cried in pain trying to pry his hand off._

" _Nice try but tell me does this hurt?" the teen asked twisting two fingers on the right as he cried in pain but grabbed the other two fingers._

" _Or these two?" He then cracked the last two fingers letting him go holding his hand only to get hit in the head knocking him out. The last person went to try to land a punch on him dodging each blow while he went down and everyone saw his hand turn into iron and punched him in below the belt...hard._

 _Tashigi was in shock seeing how one person managing to beat two people on his own while seeing that he has a devil fruit. The rest of the guys were holding on their jewelries having phantom pains._

" _Now then does anyone here know the way to the Marines base so I can bring these two and get my bounty!?" He asked the crowd but no one stood up and saying a thing._

" _I do!" He looked around and spotted Tashigi walking towards him._

" _I can show you the way follow me." She pointed the direction and Shiro pulled the blade out and used it as a toothpick while uses his other hand to drag the two pirates with him._

" _So what's your name?" the teen trying to start a conversation eating the blade making tashigi keep her blade closer to her._

" _Names Tashigi what's yours?" Tashigi asked seeing him swallowing the handle._

" _Shiro, I have a feeling this is going to be the start of a great friendship." Shiro told Tashigi as they headed to the base._

 **Flashback over**

Shiro kept on running in the town but decided to climb on the roof taking a better view seeing the ship and headed there while looking for the others seeing that they went on ahead trying to also not fall off during the pouring rain.

"They better have made it there's no way they could've gotten lost." He mumbled jumping off a roof continuing his way to the docks but he spotted Luffy about to get beaten by Smoker and went to raise his weapon but sees the same guy on the roof grabbing Smokers hand stopping him.

" _Him again now this is getting strange he never leaves the grandline why now?"_ Shiro wondered as he went closer he slided towards them and snatched Luffy away placing him on his shoulder kept on going seeing Nami and the rest yelling him to hurry up.

"Hurry up you guys!" Usopp shouted and Shiro jumped grabbed Luffy and threw him at the long nose both falling on the ground while he landed there.

"Let's get outta here unless you want the navy after us!" Shiro shouted lifting the anchor starting to set sail in the middle of a storm. Everyone kept on keeping the Merry afloat as Nami spotted something.

"Look everyone the lighthouse!" Nami pointed at the lighthouse blinking towards one direction.

"What's that?" Usopp asked hugging the mast while Shiro was smiling seeing the blinking light.

"That is our way out of here and into the grand line all we gotta do now to is follow it, deal with the entrance and we're free." Shiro told them making everyone stare at the distance.

"Alright let's have a little ceremony to mark the importance of our voyage." Sanji suggested making everyone agree to do it for he then went to grab a barrel and placed his foot.

"To find the All Blue." Sanji stated to find his dream then Zoro.

"To be the greatest swordsman." Zoro placed his foot on the barrel.

"To become a brave warrior of the sea." Usopp saying his dream as Nami placed hers.

"To draw a map of the whole world." Nami said her dream then Luffy's.

"To become king of the pirates!" Luffy shouted his dream then everyone stared at Shiro seeing that he's the only one left.

"Come on you're the only one left there's room for one more." Luffy told him with a wide smile making Shiro rolled his eyes and placed his foot in.

"Becoming the strongest man in all four blues." Shiro said.

"Let's go to the grandline everyone!" Luffy shouted and everyone shouted "YES!" for soon their adventure will soon begin.

 **Chapter End**

 **Now that took a long time to make hope you all liked this chapter give us a like, follow, and a review and keep an eye out for the next story update until next time**


End file.
